


It cannot be true

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Androgyny, Cheating, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Prostitution, Season/Series 02, Secrets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse cercando.
Relationships: Angelique/Dorian Gray, Brona Croft | Lily Frankenstein/Dorian Gray





	It cannot be true

Non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse cercando.

La sua idea iniziale era stata quella di bere qualcosa e poi tornare a letto e attendere, d’altronde sapeva fin troppo bene che prima o poi doveva succedere eppure ci aveva sperato come una stupida sentimentale.

Era stato quasi per caso che aveva scoperto quella porta segreta che portava in qualche stanza proibita. Conosceva le regole, sapeva cosa accadeva alle ragazze troppo curiose e come tutti aveva letto Barbablù ma la curiosità era troppa. Si era così fatta coraggio ed era scesa, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel dare un’occhiata, appena il tempo sufficiente per sbirciare e poi tornare nel salone, Dorian non l’avrebbe mai scoperto si era detta.

Lui doveva essere con miss Frankenstein in quel momento, come avveniva sempre era stata una donna, una vera donna e non una caricatura come lei, a portarle via l’uomo che amava. Al massimo se avesse trovato gioielli o denaro avrebbe potuto venderli, poi fare le valige e fuggire per poter rivendere tutto in un secondo tempo, le era sempre piaciuta Parigi.

Scese lentamente le scale, si sentiva il cuore in gola quando arrivo, l’unico rumore era dato dal frusciò del suo abito contro il pavimento.

Lì non c’era nulla, solamente una parete di mattoni e uno specchio, o un dipinto, coperto. Era ancora in tempo per tornare nel salone e fingere che non fosse successo nulla ma poi la sua mano sfiorò la seta del drappo e se ne sentì come attratta, come se una forza misteriosa la stesse chiamando, proprio lei piccola anima dimenticata. Abbassò il drappo con un unico fluido movimento e per un istante rimase senza parole prima di urlare. Cos’era quello? Cosa diamine era quella mostruosità senza nome?

***

Lo aveva conosciuto come era accaduto con tutti, abbordandolo per la strada.

Non era prudente per lei adescare come le puttane o attendere che i clienti venissero. Molto meglio osservare la vasta umanità di Londra e selezionare quelli che potessero essere interessati, se per curiosità, perversione o altro non le interessava. Spesso indovinava o se non accadeva nessuno sarebbe stato così folle da denunciarla, molti anzi una volta scoperto cosa fosse la volevano comunque, avevano pagato e pretendevano di avere qualcosa, degradante ma le metteva denaro nel portafoglio e cibo nella pancia dunque non si lamentava.

Dorian Gray inizialmente le era sembrato perfetto, aveva provato una strana simpatia per quell’uomo e quando lo aveva rivisto lo aveva subito avvisato prima di far cadere la vestaglia. L’altro non aveva battuto ciglio, anzi si era goduto ogni singolo momento che avevano trascorso insieme come mai le era successo. Solitamente detestava il suo corpo, quel maledetto corpo maschile in cui era imprigionata fin dalla nascita ma con lui era stato diverso, con Dorian Gray si era sentita amata come mai le era capitato.

Lui non aveva preteso l’impossibile da lei, non aveva preteso che smettesse di essere Angelique o l’aveva tenuta segregata dal mondo come un piccolo sporco segreto, anzi si comportava come se la sua presenza al proprio fianco fosse normale, come se lei fosse una persona normale e di ciò gli sarebbe sempre stata grata. L’aveva difesa, aveva preso in pubblico le sue difese e poi le aveva rivelato di essere innamorato di lei, poco importavano gli abiti che indossava o cosa fosse il suo corpo perché lui l’amava così com’era.

Con quale trasporto gli si era dato quella sera, con quale abbandono e devozione gli aveva offerto tutto sé stesso e Dorian lo aveva fatto sentire protetto ed amato. Lui, un essere che non meritava nulla e che non si aspettava più nulla era amato da un uomo bello come Dorian.

L’altro lo aveva amato come se davvero fosse meritevole di quel sentimento e non si era mai sentito così bene, Angelique era amata, lui era amato, entrambi erano amati e si era sentito all’apice della felicità.

E quella felicità era durata appena un giorno.

Dorian aveva persino organizzato un ballo in suo onore, per lei e solo per lei e l’aveva presentata come Angelique ma era lì che la sua felicità era miseramente crollata come un castello di carte. Lily Frankenstein le aveva rubato tutto e senza nemmeno accorgersene. Era una bella donna, bionda, pelle delicata e occhi teneri ma c’era in lei qualcosa di selvaggio che finiva per attrarre gli uomini e Dorian era sempre alla ricerca di novità.

E lei non era più una novità, uno scandalo da sbattere in faccia alla puritana società londinese, un segreto prezioso da custodire, non quando c’era Lily Frankenstein che lo seduceva con i suoi modi selvaggi, doveva apparirgli come una bambolina artefatta e fragile a confronto.

Come temeva lui aveva iniziato a trascurarla, vivevano insieme ma ormai era come se fosse sua moglie, dividevano comunque il letto ma lo sentiva lontano, probabilmente mentre si godeva quegli abbracci scandalosi Dorian pensava a miss Lily e lei non si era mai sentita così stupida. Avrebbe dovuto temere che sarebbe finita così ma … voleva solamente essere felice, aveva un uomo d’amare e che l’amasse per quello che era, perché per lei doveva essere sempre tutto così difficile?

***

Quando vide la porta aperta intuì subito dove finita Angelique.

Sapeva che poteva capitare e per questo si precipitò l’aveva trascurata a vantaggio di miss Lily ma era fatto così, niente più delle novità e della promessa di nuovi piaceri lo attirava e ora rischiava di rovinare tutto.

Come temeva lei era lì, in fondo alle scale, gli occhi sgranati e una mano a coprire la bocca, chissà se aveva urlato quando lo aveva visto. Probabilmente si, tutti urlavano quando scoprivano il suo segreto.

<< Ora lo sai >> si limitò a dire e la vide trasalire, doveva fare una cosa, solamente una e … lei non gli aveva lasciato scelta.

Per lei provava un sentimento genuino come non gli accadeva da tempo ed era sicuro che avrebbe mantenuto il segreto per amor suo, Angelique lo amava e lui era colui che l’aveva tratta fuori dalla miseria ma aveva anche un animo nobile e prima o poi si sarebbe fatta sfuggire qualcosa con le persone sbagliate.

Un altro delitto non avrebbe sporcato la sua anima, la quale era così lercia da essere ormai immune dalla bontà umana e così gli andava bene, quello era un gesto d’amore di disse rimirando il corpo senza vita di Angelique prima di alzare lo sguardo. L’essere glielo restituì prima che una nuova ruga apparisse sul suo viso, nuovo segno di un nuovo peccato.

Era possibile nascondere i propri peccati e restare immacolati, a patto di trovare un altro luogo, un’altra entità, dove riversarli e lui aveva fatto esattamente in quella maniera, riversando i propri peccati e le proprie malefatte in quel dipinto che invecchiava e mostrava i suoi peccati più blasfemi, il vero aspetto di Dorian Gray era nel ritratto ma nessuno doveva saperlo e lui avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di nascondere quel segreto. Anche uccidere, anche uccidere colei che amava si disse prima di sistemare il drappo, non c’era sacrificio migliore pensò prima di prendere il corpo di Angelique tra le braccia.

Conosceva il posto perfetto dove seppellirla, nessuno avrebbe fatto domande, nessuno avrebbe mai cercato Angelique, povera piccola sfortuna Angelique che tanto lo aveva amato.


End file.
